


Perfectly Aligned

by SeraphimSilver



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AgedUp!Danny, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Human!Vlad, M/M, human!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Vlad does *not* need to be aligned, thank you....or does he?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	Perfectly Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://cybersoundsblog.tumblr.com/post/632574032068378624/dont-ask-me-why-hes-naked-i-have-no-idea

Vlad scowled at the clipboard in his hand. 

_You need to get away sir_ , Camille said. _You need a break from all this paperwork_ , Camille said.

He was going to have a discussion with Camille regarding her ideas of a relaxing venue once he returned. She was, in most respects, a fully competent assistant, one he had much faith and trust in, which was why he had acquiesced to her insistence that he take a vacation.

Had he known she had booked him at some frouffy, crunchy, New Age spa he would have stayed home and let the paperwork bury him.

He regarded the questionnaire before him, beating an annoyed staccato rhythm on the edge with the end of the pencil. Really, these questions were beyond ridiculous.

_Had he been exposed to negativity?_ He was a Fortune 500 CEO, he _dined_ on negativity, paired with the finest vintage of wines.

_Was he in need of a chakra realignment and/or unblocking?_ The only thing he needed aligned and unblocked was his latest acquisition deal and there wasn’t a colored rock on this planet that would move the SEC when they decided to dig in their heels. 

_Would he like to experience a guided meditation to assist him in harmonizing his Higher Self with his inner child so they may be guided by his spirit animal to help attune the human race to the cosmic vibrations that would sail Spaceship Earth successfully into the new Age of Aquarius?_ What in the ever-loving name of _fudge_ did that even _mean_?

He made to stand up, determined to end this farce. His movement was aborted by a sudden knock on the door followed by a deep, rich voice. “Mr. Masters? May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Vlad replied. This worked well, he could simply tell the employee that he was changing his plans and have them inform the front desk to begin the check-out process. With luck, he’d be on a plane back to Wisconsin within the hour. Or maybe Paris, or perhaps even Rio. He was supposed to be on vacation after all...

His thoughts trailed off when he looked up at the employee stepping into the room. Oh. Oh _my_.

Just tall enough to be able to look Vlad directly in the eye. Broad shoulders and chest that tapered down to a lovely slender waist he dearly wanted to attempt wrapping his hands around. Thick, glossy black hair cut short on the sides but left long on top. An artfully groomed goatee that Vlad would have died to have felt scritching at his neck. The employee uniform left the man’s arms bare from the mid-bicep down, nicely showcasing his sculpted muscles and leaving an intriguing tattoo of several small snowflakes scattered across his forearm visible. And the most captivating ice-blue eyes that filled with warmth as the most kissable pair of lips he’d ever seen curved into a smile. “Good morning, Mr. Masters.” That deep, rich voice, no longer muffled by the door, rolled over him. “My name is Daniel, or you can call me Danny if you prefer. I’ll be your masseur today. Are you ready to begin?”

Vlad could barely believe his ears. This god, this _Adonis_ , was going to lay his hands all over his body? Vlad swallowed before finding his voice. “Ah, y-yes,” he stammered out, “I’m ready.”

He supposed he could stay. For a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the pic of him sitting at his desk daydreaming is after he gets back from his vacation but he can't get a certain masseur off his mind. Man was good with his hands, after all. :D
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse!  
> Tumblr thing   
> Twitter thing


End file.
